Folie à Deux
by hostilepistachio
Summary: Cameron and Thirteen have been kidnapped by two psychotic brothers. Can they survive long enough to plan an escape or be rescued? Very dark as the chapters progress, beware! Eventually Cadley. Rated M just to be safe due to violence.


_**A/N**: The paragraphs in italics indicate flashbacks during the story. And sorry for the short first chapter! The others will be longer, I can assure you :)_

_In case you're interested, Folie à Deux means 'a madness shared by two', the two being the two brothers._

_Also, thanks to **Things In Ink** and **Elril** for beta'ing the story! _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House, although I wish I did. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Thirteen felt every piece of grit in the asphalt scrape against her thigh, and she gasped out in shock as she was violently shoved to the ground by a stocky middle-aged man. As she was pushed back, her head smacked against a wall; her vision went blurry and her mind dizzy. She hesitantly lifted her hand to the back of her head and felt a smooth liquid trickle down her fingers, making her brunette hair stick to her skull. She inspected the liquid and knew she should be worried. "Fuck."

Thirteen's gaze towards her crimson red fingers averted to the door when she saw another man bring in a struggling Cameron. "What do you want from us?!", Cameron cried, attempting to free herself from the grip of the younger man who was chuckling sadistically.

"We want to see you suffer."

* * *

_"You ready to go?" Cameron swung the car door open and looked hopefully up at Thirteen across the roof of the car with a warm smile. They had never been good friends, but Cameron's smile had always made Thirteen feel safe, despite how Thirteen acted towards her. She often pushed Cameron away, afraid of what feelings she might develop if they ever got closer, even when she knew Cameron would never feel the same way. It would just cause her more pain. She had already gone through enough._

_"Yeah." Thirteen replied, and both doctors ducked into the car._

_Thirteen had no idea why Cameron had invited her to her family's Thanksgiving. Probably out of pity. Thirteen initially wanted to reject Cameron's offer, not keen at the idea of showing Cameron how alone and desperate she was, but it only took Thirteen a reminder of how she'd spend her Thanksgiving evening, alone picking up women at a bar yet again, before she accepted._

* * *

Cameron and Thirteen looked at each other in horror and confusion. Cameron yelped in turn as she was thrust to the ground next to her friend by the younger man, the chilling smile not leaving his face. She crashed sprawled out on the floor, feeling the blunt force of the asphalt as it fiercely collided with her knees and elbows. Both men slowly backed out of the room, as if to savour the pained and helpless expressions on their victim's faces before locking the double bolted door behind them.

* * *

C_ameron wasn't sure why she bothered being so kind to Thirteen when all she got back from her were moody glances and one word answers. In her 5 years of working, she had become known in Princeton Plainsboro for being the optimistic doctor who always saw the bright side of life and attempted to bring happiness to other people's perhaps less forgiving ones, but she often had moments of doubt concerning her constantly buoyant façade. It was tiresome._

_The reason she became a doctor was to leave work with the satisfaction that she had saved lives that day, but when at least half of her patients didn't treat her with the same respect, she frequently questioned her expectations. The same applied to Thirteen. What was the point?_

_One thing she didn't doubt though was inviting her to have Thanksgiving at her parent's in Pennsylvania. From the numerous lesbian themed anecdotes House had told her regarding Thirteen, Cameron knew that her spending Thanksgiving alone would only involve a random woman and a one night stand. Thirteen deserved better._

* * *

Both doctors couldn't believe, let alone process, everything that had just happened. Cameron winced as she lifted herself from the floor and crawled over to Thirteen, who was starting to look pale and woozy, when she saw the blood on Thirteen fingers. "It's nothing." Thirteen slurred after noticing her co-worker's alarmed expression, knowing she was lying to herself as well as Cameron. "It's never nothing with you." Cameron objected, knowing how Thirteen loved to make herself seem strong and secure when she was most vulnerable. Cameron tore off part of her shirt and held it to the back of the younger doctor's head, attempting to stop the flow of blood still trickling through Thirteen's hair.

After a few minutes of silence, Cameron noticed a single tear fall down the side of Thirteen's cheek. She had never seen her cry. That was when the reality of their situation finally set in.

"What do those pricks want? Who does this kind of stuff to people?" Thirteen half whispered half trembled aloud, clearly shaken after her head injury. Cameron, holding no answers, wrapped her arms around the other girl in an attempt to comfort her, ignoring her own aching elbows. "Everything will be ok. I'm not going to let you die here, Remy," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. Thirteen had never had a shoulder to cry on, probably for the fact she shunned anyone who tried to help her. She didn't want to feel vulnerable. But with Cameron... It felt right. She was different from anyone else who tried to help her, she genuinely cared. Thirteen willingly returned the blonde's embrace and begun to sob.

She hated releasing her feelings like this, especially towards Cameron. Thirteen always had her guard up, always appeared mysterious and strong, and Cameron had never observed any moments of weakness in her co-worker even after she found out about her Huntington's. But all of this was too much, and Thirteen just couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke down. Both women had no idea what was going on, but the only thing they knew was that all they had was each other.

* * *

_So what did you think? Remember to **R&R**. More chapters will be posted shortly! :D_


End file.
